


Moonlit

by NeenNam



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenNam/pseuds/NeenNam
Summary: Spoons walks at night through the streets of the city, unknowing of what will soon befall him...





	Moonlit

Spoons walked the street like there was nothing that could happen to him. He was as high as a kite, and the last thing he wanted to happen was to meet one of the kids he worked with at the camp. There were only a few times he put himself in this kind of state, and that was either when he was incredibly depressed, or as in love as a duck with bread.

This time, it was the second case, and the poor man just wasn’t able to say no when his crush invited him over to smoke a joint with his friends. They played Smash, which was hilarious as there was no way anyone could win in the state they were, and they all took a swig of beer from the fox gal who owned the place. Everyone, except for Spoons, that is. He didn’t believe drink could do any good to him or his liver.

Anyhow, the party had wound down nicely, and everyone had parted ways, leaving the fox gal to spend the night with one of Spoons’ friends, friend who winked at the okapi anthro and gestured towards his zebra crush, showing that he knew what was going on behind those big striped ears.

“Hey, uh, are you planning on going downtown?” the okapi asked the zebra, in his weed-induced state not realising that he was talking to the very one he had a crush on.

“Nah, I’m going the other way dude, catch up with you later,” the zebra answered, waving his hoof-tipped fingers towards the red Toyota sitting in the parking lot. “Name’s Braze, by the way. I recommend you don’t walk home, by the way, there’s quite a lot of gangs out there in the night on your way downtown.”

The okapi shrugged. “Whatever, I hit the gym literally every day, they won’t dare to lay a finger on me,” he answered to the zebra’s worries, lifting his shirt to reveal enormous, furry abs.

For an instant, the grumpy zebra’s face expression changed, and it shifted to one of stupefaction at the sight of the muscles, but soon his face returned to his normal, slightly angry traits.

“Sure, whatever, don’t say I didn’t warn you when you come in to work with a black eye tomorrow. Sure the kids would like that, knowing them, but I really don’t wish that upon you.”

As the new counsellor for the summer camp, Braze was as close to the kids as Spoons was, as the swimming instructor. However, they simply didn’t have the chance of meeting yet, due to the fact that Braze had only been working since the beginning of the summer holidays, which started a week earlier. Spoons, however, was a year-long employee who was both hired by the swimming baths and the summer camp to teach the kids how to swim, be it in the inside pool, or on expeditions to the close-by water reserve.

“Right, speak to you soon then, stripey boy,” the okapi said with a giggle.

“Speak for yourself,” answered the zebra, who put his ears back in anger. “Watch out, or that butt of yours might end up with more stripes on it at the end of the night than at the beginning.”

Spoons stuck out his tongue at the zebra playfully, who huffed and headed to his car. The okapi, however, took to the other direction and started walking through the abandoned suburbs of the great anthro city.

This town was the only one with a greater amount of anthros in it than humans, and this was the cause of a higher crime rate. It was not that anthros were more mischievous than humans, but the fact that so many species cohabit in the same area was a cause of a great deal of unrest.

However, as the okapi walked down the street, he had no worry to spare for any of this. He had talked to his crush, and he was as happy as he had been when he was a little foal, skipping down the street.

Of course, something had to happen this evening. Behind him, a car pulled up, nothing but the moon illuminating the street as they were between two functioning street lights and the headlights of said car were off. Spoons turned around, his ears detecting the noise of the advancing car and finding it weird that there were no lights to accompany it, but it was already too late.

Somebody got out the car and jumped on the tall okapi anthro from behind. The driver was next to open his door and exit the vehicle, making good use of the fact that Spoons’ reactions were slow by kicking his legs out from under him and bringing him crashing down to the ground. Two more people got out the car next, armed with ropes and one of them with a gun, that was promptly pushed into the okapi’s ear.

“Move, and I pull the trigger, understand?” growled a voice that elicited a sense of dread down to the marrow of the incapacitated anthro. Something about it was oddly familiar, but what could it be? He thought, but he didn’t have time to think more about it before he was brought up to his feet again, his arms now tied behind his back so tightly that the blood was cut off from his wrists.

He got into the car as willingly as possible, the tiny two-door vehicle forcing him to bend at the waist and once inside, he was unable to fully extend his neck without his skull crushing against the ceiling. Someone got in on his left, then the man with the gun got in on his right, and then the seats were pushed back so the driver and the shotgun passenger could get in. As soon as that was the case, the car was started and they were off, their headlights now popping on as if they had never been pitch black.

The man with the gun leaned in against the okapi, and with his free hand lecherously started feeling up his toned arms. Spoons was scared, of course he was, and the effects of the weed were wearing off to leave him with a headache that he knew was only just starting and would gradually worsen over the night. He pulled at one of the ropes on his arms, but whoever had knotted it had done so so tightly that there was no way he was going to be able to pull it free.

“So, lovely, trying to get away already, are we?”

The voice was right in his ear, and if he were not scared to get his brains blown out, he would have turned his head and bit whoever had done that to him.

“The night is only just starting, my darling, and I’m sure we can find a way to make it last even longer.”

That voice! The name was on the end of his tongue, there was no way this person was unknown to him, but who could it be? He had heard it recently too, he was certain of that. If only his fogged up brain could remember…

Just as suddenly as it had started earlier, the car stopped. All the lights went out, and they found themselves in complete and total darkness, even the moon seeming to have abandoned the night sky. Just as before, car doors opened, and people got out of the car. Spoons was forced out by the man with the gun, and he got out, the ground crunching under the mammal’s horned feet. Gravel, and too loose to be set on asphalt. They were out of the city, for sure.

“Get moving, we haven’t got all night,” spat the voice in his ear again, and he couldn’t help but flutter his ear as if an insect had landed on it. In retaliation, the man slammed the stock of the gun against his temple, not hard enough to knock him out, but enough to hurt him and make the headache that was slowly growing worsen sensibly.

“Don’t you fuck up the merchandise, you piece of shit!” the man who had been the driver hissed, fumbling with keys that the okapi could hear clink in the darkness.

“I think you’ve forgotten who’s boss here,” the man with the gun snickered, this time thankfully further away from the okapi’s ear. The driver remained silent, and without another word unlocked a door. Again, Spoons was pushed forward, and he complied.

He hadn’t the faintest clue of what was going on, but one thing was for sure, he’d have to find a way out of it.


End file.
